Nunca fue un sentimiento fraternal
by claricia
Summary: Se trata de lo que ocurre una vez que en el libro 6, Harry y Ginny salen por el hueco del retrato después de besarse delante de todos los gryffindors que había en la sala común para celebrar la copa de Quiditch.


**Hola,**

**Aquí os presento una pequeña escena que escribí hace más de un año.**

**Fue un encargo expreso de mi buena amiga Eli, así que darling ya sabes que está dedicado a ti.**

**Muchas gracias a mi amiga Diana por darme el título. **

**Se trata de lo que ocurre una vez que en el libro 6, Harry y Ginny salen por el hueco del retrato después de besarse delante de todos los gryffindors que había en la sala común para celebrar la copa de Quiditch.**

**Espero que os guste y me dejéis algún comentario, jeje.**

**Besotesss,**

**Fani.**

**Disclaimer****: Está demás decirlo, pero los personajes le pertenecen a Jk Rowling.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry y Ginny salieron por el hueco del retrato de la señora gorda, alejándose de todo el entusiasmo que había generado el ganar la copa de Quiditch del colegio por sexto año consecutivo.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de la mujer que durante tanto tiempo y con tanto cariño les había proporcionado el acceso a la torre de Gryffindor; como tampoco advirtieron la discreta presencia de dos pares de ojos que los observaban con curiosidad.

Ron y Hermione agazapados detrás de una columna, eran testigos privilegiados de los primeros momentos de la nueva pareja. El pelirrojo, resignado, había dado el visto bueno al amor que sentía su mejor amigo por su hermana pequeña; y Hermione…simplemente se sentía feliz por su amiga, no en vano había sido durante años la muda confidente de Ginny.

Viendo como se alejaban, Hermione le hizo un gesto a Ron, y tomándose una libertad que en otro momento no seria posible, cogió la mano del pelirrojo, que se resistía a marcharse, y tiró de él hacia el interior de la torre.

Una vez lejos de las miradas indiscretas, Ginny se detuvo en un pasillo sin cuadros y arrastró a Harry hacia la pared. Este aun nervioso, miró esos ojos color chocolate, que tan buenas y diferentes sensaciones le habían provocado en los últimos meses, y sonrió.

Ginny rodeó el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y él entrelazó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y vieron un amor reciproco que no se esperaban y los sobrepasaba.

Los labios de Harry se fueron acercando a los de Ginny, sus respiraciones se fueron encontrando hasta hacerse una, y sus rostros se juntaron tanto que era difícil saber donde empezaba uno y acababa el otro.

El beso llegó casi al instante, y fue muy diferente al dado en la sala común. Harry no sabía si era porque ahora estaban lejos de las miradas inquisidoras de sus compañeros o porque había dejado de temblar; pero se propuso saborear ese beso como si fuera su deseo antes de expirar su ultimo aliento.

Primero empezó como un roce de labios, pero instintivamente se fue intensificando a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Harry acarició la espalda de Ginny, mientras ella pasaba las manos por el cuerpo de él y jugaba con su pelo. Sin poder aguantarse por más tiempo, la lengua de Ginny traspasó la frontera de los dientes, y Harry, aunque inexpertamente, se amoldó al nuevo camino que tomaba el beso.

Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Las mejillas de Ginny se tiñeron de rojo, y Harry pensó que nunca había estado más bella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Las últimas luces del atardecer acompañaron a los dos jóvenes en su camino por los extensos jardines del colegio. La hora de la cena se acercaba, y tal vez esa era la razón por la que no había casi nadie en el exterior.

Harry y Ginny caminaban cogidos de la mano, y con esa sonrisa tonta que tienen todos los adolescentes cuando están enamorados. De vez en cuando se paraban y se miraban; luego se besaban y continuaban caminando.

Ambos sabían que tenían una conversación pendiente, pero sinceramente Harry no estaba por la labor. Después de media hora diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban mediante mimos, abrazos y arrumacos, Ginny tomó conciencia de que tendría que ser ella la que diera el primer paso.

Se sentaron cerca del lago negro, acompañados por una completa oscuridad, solo rota por el brillo de la luna llena. Harry se acomodó en el tronco de un árbol y Ginny amoldó su cuerpo al pecho del chico, quedando sentada delante de él.

Enseguida notó como los fuertes brazos de Harry, fortalecidos por el Quiditch, rodeaban su cintura y la apretaban más contra él. Ginny sonrió y echó hacia atrás su cabeza; Harry aprovechó para apoyar su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de la pelirroja.

- Harry…-comenzó a decir ella. Pero el chico la interrumpió.

- No sabes cuanto había esperado este momento. –dijo sin cambiar en lo más mínimo su posición. Tal vez, si no la miraba le sería mas fácil confesarle los sentimientos y frustraciones que le habían acompañado durante el curso.

- ¿Ah si? –se sorprendió ella. Había notado el cambio de actitud de Harry para con ella ese año, pero jamás se imaginó que se tradujera en amor.

- Si. Cada vez que te veía con Dean…-cerró los ojos intentando quitar de su mente la imagen de su pelirroja con su compañero de cuarto.

- Vaya, vaya. El gran Harry Potter celoso. –sonrió divertida.

- No se lo digas a nadie, pero si. –confesó él.- Yo…esto…yo…

Harry estaba nervioso y Ginny lo notó al comprobar que su agarre alrededor de su cintura se hizo más suave y menos pasional. Ella se volteó de manera que su cabeza quedara apoyada en el pecho derecho de Harry y así poder verle la cara.

- Dime. –le dijo suave y dulcemente.

- Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que estaríamos así. –la miró fugazmente y después desvió su mirada hacia el lago.- Quiero decir, tu eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo, y yo…yo no podía…no debía tener esos sentimientos hacia ti.

- Al principio fue confuso, ¿no? –ella entendió a la primera lo que él quería decir.

- Si. –rió tontamente.- Hasta intenté convencerme de que mi obsesión contigo era un sentimiento fraternal.

- Jajajajaja. –ahora fue Ginny la que rió.

- Pero ya ves que no. –entonces la miró y acercó su nariz a su rostro, aspirando ese aroma a lavanda tan peculiar de su pelirroja.

- Y no sabes cuanto me alegra. –ella se dejó mimar.

- Si. Creo que todos mis esquemas se rompieron cuando me di cuenta de que lo único que quería hacer era matar a Dean. –continuó Harry. Se alejó un poco de ella para mirarla.- Se puede decir que eso no era un sentimiento muy fraternal.

Los dos rieron.

- La verdad es que no. Pero apostaría lo que fuera a que Ron pensaba lo mismo. –dijo Ginny.

- Bueno, pero es que Ron es un punto y aparte. –hizo una pausa.- ¿Tu crees que estará bien para él que ahora estés conmigo?

Ginny sabia que eso era lo que más preocupaba a Harry en ese momento. Y que si no se le había declarado antes, era por respeto al pelirrojo. Al fin y al cabo ella era la hermana pequeña y la única chica de la familia. Aunque después de pensarlo un rato más, pudo añadir que no solo fue por respeto, sino también por miedo. Harry esperaba su respuesta, pero la pelirroja decidió hacerlo sufrir un poquito más.

- ¿Y quien ha dicho que esté contigo? –preguntó muy resuelta.

La cara de Harry cambió por completo y Ginny tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reírse en ese instante.

- Bu…bueno yo pensé…pensé que tu…que tu y yo…-tartamudeó el chico.

- Ese es tu problema Potter, que piensas demasiado. –siguió Ginny.

- Pero Gin, yo…

- No deberías de dar las cosas por hecho, Harry. –él la miró totalmente derrotado, y Ginny al fin se apiadó.- Sobretodo porque todavía no me has pedido que sea algo más que la hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo.

Harry la miró sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que ella pedía; pero entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Por Merlín, Ginny…que susto me has dado. –carraspeó.- ¿Qui…quieres ser mi novia?

- Claro que si, tonto. –dijo ella echándole los brazos al cuello y besándole.

- No vuelvas a hacerme algo así. –dijo Harry cuando se separaron lo suficiente como para mirarse a los ojos.

- Ha sido divertido.

- ¿Ah si?

- Oh, si. Tu cara era de chiste.

- Con que mi cara era de chiste, ¿eh? –no le dio tiempo a contestar y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

- Harry, que no las soporto.

Ambos acabaron tirados en el suelo del jardín y de las cosquillas pasaron a los besos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La mesa de la casa Gryffindor del gran comedor, bullía en un feliz alboroto. Y es que al haber ganado la copa de Quiditch, había que sumarle el rumor bastante verídico de que Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley eran novios. Hasta los más escépticos admitían que hacia buena pareja.

Pero en todo el grupo no había nadie como Hermione. La castaña hacia años que sabia de los sentimientos de su amiga por Harry, y estaba contenta porque su sueño de niña se hiciera realidad. También estaba exultante por Harry, le vendría bien tener a la pelirroja a su lado, pensó para ella misma.

A su lado, como siempre, estaba sentado Ron. El chico Weasley estaba dividido; no sabia si apoyar a la pareja u oponerse por completo. Pero después de pensarlo durante varios minutos y de una charla con Hermione, comprendió que era mejor dejarlos a su aire.

_- Si pudiera decirle a ella lo que siento, también seria feliz_. –pensaba el pelirrojo mirando de soslayo a su mejor amiga.

- _Merlín, creo que me está mirando. _–se decía Hermione para si.- _No pasa nada, Herm. Es solo tu amigo; no hay nada de malo en que te mire. ¿Entonces porque me estoy poniendo roja y noto unas mariposas en el estómago?_

- Esto…yo…eh…Herm…-la llamó Ron sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Su sorpresa fue mayor, pues él nunca le había dicho así.

Se giró lentamente hasta que sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los azules de él, y aunque ninguno de los dijera nada, una extraña sensación volvió a recorrer sus cuerpos desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

- Di…dime Ron. –titubeó ella.

No estaba segura de lo que le transmitía el pelirrojo con la mirada. Era distinta.

Él antes de contestar carraspeó y tomó aire, como si lo que fuera a decir le costase.

- Este…yo...eh…estás muy bonita esta noche, Herm. –mientras lo decía el rubor fue subiendo hasta sus mejillas, que se encontraban totalmente arreboladas.

Hermione lo miró sintiendo como un escalofrío rodaba por su espalda, y por primera vez en muchos años, no supo qué contestar a su amigo. Porque era solo su amigo, ¿no?

- _No puedo creerlo. ¿De verdad me ha dicho que me encuentra bonita?_ –pensaba ella.

Ron la miraba sentado enfrente, intentando discernir el extraño semblante en el rostro de la castaña. Y para su sorpresa, una fugaz y casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció.

- _Bueno, ya está. Ya se lo he dicho, y tampoco ha salido tan mal. Ella no se ha reído de mi_. –pensaba Ron mientras la miraba.- _Merlín, ¿me ha sonreído?_

- Pues…yo…eh…gracias, Ron. –susurró ella lo más suave que pudo.

- Es la verdad. –dijo Ron muy bajito, pero Hermione alcanzó a oírlo.

Después de ese inusual intercambio de palabras entre los dos amigos, se produjo un silencio un tanto incomodo. Se miraban de reojo y cuando sus ojos se encontraban sus rostros enrojecían. Hermione estaba a punto de abandonar el gran comedor, pero la entrada de Harry y Ginny hizo que cambiara de idea.

La nueva pareja entraba cogida de la mano, dejando a todos los alumnos con la boca abierta. A cada paso que daban los murmullos iban en aumento, e incluso la mesa del profesorado tenia sus ojos puestos en ellos. Harry y Ginny no hacían ni caso, bastante ocupados estaban en mirarse el uno al otro para prestar atención al resto del comedor.

Llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor donde estaban sus dos mejores amigos y se sentaron.

- Hola chicos. –dijo Ginny después de unos minutos en los que ni Ron ni Hermione se habían percatado de su presencia.

Harry, sentado a su lado, miraba con curiosidad la extraña expresión que tenían en el rostro sus dos mejores amigos. No sabría decir con precisión el que, pero estaba seguro de que algo había pasado en su ausencia.

Al sentir dos pares de ojos inquisidores mirando hacia ella, Hermione recobró la compostura y sonrió a la nueva pareja.

- Hola. ¿Qué tal las cosas entre vosotros?

- ¿Por qué estáis tan rojos? –preguntó Ginny mirando alternativamente a su hermano y a su amiga. Ni se molestó en contestar a la pregunta de la castaña. Algo se le escapaba. Algo que había sucedido allí esa noche. Algo que concernía a su hermano y a su amiga.

- Ginny…-Harry deslizó su mano izquierda por debajo de la mesa y tocó la rodilla de Ginny en un intento por decirle discretamente que dejara el tema. Pero la pelirroja no estaba por la labor.

- ¡Hermione, estás abochornada! –dijo un poco más alto de lo normal, cosa que provocó que muchos de sus compañeros que estaban sentados a su alrededor se voltearan para mirar a la castaña.

- Ginny…-volvió a reprenderla su reciente novio.

- Pero Harry, algo ha pasado. ¡Y nos lo están ocultando! –sentenció ofendida.

A todo esto, Ron permanecía en su sitio con la mirada perdida y sin percatarse de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo enfrente suyo, y que tanto le atañía.

- Ginny no ha pasado nada. –contestó Hermione tranquilamente. Mas por dentro era un mar de nervios.- La razón de mi sofoco no es otra que el haber venido corriendo.

- No se si creerte. –Ginny estaba indecisa. Sentía que algo se le escapaba.

- ¿Por qué habría de mentirnos? –intercedió Harry por su amiga.- Piénsalo, amor.

- No se…Tal vez tengas razón. –accedió finalmente.

- McLaggen. –gruñó Ron al ver pasar al chico en cuestión.

- ¿Qué ocurre con McLaggen? –la pelirroja estaba curiosa esa noche, y miraba a su hermano, que ya no pudo escaparse de su interrogatorio.

- ¿Qué? Oh… ¡Oh! McLaggen, si. Este…-miró con nerviosismo a Hermione y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.- Estaba persiguiendo de nuevo a Hermione, por eso hemos tenido que escaparnos corriendo hasta aquí.

- ¿Es cierto eso, Hermione? –se volvió hacia su amiga que no sabia si mirar enfurruñada a su amigo, o al contrario, agradecida porque le estaba ayudando a salir del atolladero.

- Si. Si, es cierto, Gin.

- ¿Y porque no me lo has dicho? Si quieres puedo hacerle el encantamiento mocomurciélago ahora mismo. Ya sabes que soy una experta.

- No…no hace falta.

- Bueno…-repuso ya totalmente derrotada.

Harry se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Luego te cuento algo. –le susurró al oído.

- ¿No puede ser ahora? –ella hizo un pequeño puchero.

- No. Cuando estemos a solas.

- Pero Harry…

No pudo decir más porque su novio bajó sus labios hasta su boca y comenzó a besarla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de esa inusual cena, todos subieron a la torre de Gryffindor a descansar antes de dirigirse a sus respectivos dormitorios. Harry y Ginny estaban tumbados en el sofá de enfrente de la chimenea, y Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en dos sillones el uno frente al otro. Para fastidio del pelirrojo, Crookshanks, el gato patizambo de Hermione, estaba en el regazo de la chica, lo que significaba que él debía de estar más lejos de lo que en realidad quería.

Los dos enamorados de vez en cuando intercambiaban un beso o confidencias, pero lo hacían de una tan sutil que ni siquiera Ron se daba cuenta.

Pronto llegó la hora de irse a la cama y la sala común poco a poco fue quedando vacía. Unos minutos antes de media noche, el único ruido que se oía era la pluma de Hermione corrigiendo los deberes de pociones de Harry y Ron.

- Harry…-le dijo Ginny al oído.- Cuéntame eso que me dijiste en el gran comedor.

- Ahora no, Gin.

- Vamos… Cuéntame porque estaban tan acalorados estos dos. –señaló con la mirada a Ron y a Hermione que estaban totalmente ajenos a la conversación.

- Umm… ¿Cómo sabías que era sobre ellos lo que tenia que contarte? –apartó un mechón de pelo pelirrojo.

- Bueno…es que…verás…soy bruja. –dijo con mucho misterio.

Al final acabaron riendo los dos.

- Muy buena esa. –se besaron lentamente.

- Si. Ahora dime. –se apartó un poco de él para mirarlo.

- Está bien. A ver como lo diría… Lo que ocurre es que a…-comenzó a decir Harry.

- Chicos, esto ya está. Me voy a dormir. –interrumpió Hermione.- Ginny ¿vienes?

La pelirroja durante unos segundos pareció descolocada.

- Eh…yo…esto…a…eh…-miró a Harry, que lo único que hizo fue devolverle una sonrisa divertida.- Si,…si Herm, voy contigo.

- Te espero en las escaleras. –dijo la castaña mientras se alejaba.

Ron la siguió con la mirada y después se acercó a ella.

- Esto…Hermione…yo…-se retorció las manos sudadas-…yo…gracias por ayudarme con los deberes. Eres la mejor.

- Gra…gracias, Ronald. –tartamudeó ella.

Se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos y para sorpresa de los dos, Ron hizo algo que nunca creyó hacer. Le dio un sutil beso en la mejilla a la castaña y se marchó sonrojado a su dormitorio. Hermione también se puso roja y se llevó su mano izquierda a la mejilla besada por Ron.

Después, desapareció escaleras arriba.

Desde su lugar privilegiado en el sillón, Harry y Ginny eran testigos de la escena.

- ¿Era eso lo que me querías decir?

- Si. –contestó él.

- Buenas noches, Harry. –y se besaron durante diez minutos más.

Harry acompañó a Ginny hasta el primer escalón de las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas.

- Buenas noches, Ginny. –y volvieron a besarse.

- Buenas noches, Harry. –dijo ella cuando se separaron y volvieron a besarse.

Así estuvieron durante un rato más, hasta que la voz de Ron los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Harry… ¿subes a dormir o qué?

Y sintiéndolo mucho, Harry acompañó a su amigo a los dormitorios de los chicos. Pero no sin antes haberle robado a Ginny un par de besos más.

Mañana seria otro día.


End file.
